


The Magic of Programming

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Series: OK K.O.! Divided Destiny AU! [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Christianity Metaphors in the form of Cob, Dendy Knows About K.O.’s Dad, Gen, Meeting the Parents, Miss Quantum is gone once again, Original Teacher Character because I can, School, School Clubs, School Projects, Superpowers, Unpredictability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Facing the unpredictability of life, Dendy tries something, and K.O. helps her out with it.





	1. Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Cob worshippers are called Maizefolk in this AU
> 
> Cob worshippers are prohibited from using their powers—most of the hero-vilain cast in this universe are irreligious or religious on paper
> 
> please keep this in mind as this fic goes on—the pace is a little slow in this one but is jam packed with things that ought to be remembered throughout the series

The chatter of the classroom was lively, Class A of the 6-11 Year Olds' Level buzzing with excitement.

K.O. wanted to be prepared and was reading ahead for the next lesson. He caught Dendy doing something else, rummaging perhaps, in her hackpack.

"Aren't you gonna study, Dendy?" K.O. asked, facing her from his armchair.

"I have done adequately last night, K.O.," Dendy replied, not eyeing him.

"Oh!" Curious, "is something wrong with your hackpack?"

"Nothing of the sort," She continued. "In studying ahead last night, it got me thinking."

"Oh?"

"Yes, most especially about the unpredictability of life."

"Ah," K.O. then looked back at the open book in his hands, trying to make sense of the words that seemed to describe the lady from the book's pictures.

"How did you arrive to that lesson?"

"It's an old legend K.O.. Though it is one I am not familiar with, it is one that is easy to learn from."

"Well, I'm happy you got that figured out, Dendy!"

"Until Miss Quantum tries her worst again,"

"Yeah, that's true."

"Although, that should not be a problem!"

"Why?"

Before K.O. could reply, out came a knocking and a jolly "Ho ho ho!"

"Good morning, children!" Greeted Principal Claus, who walked into the room with a smile.

"Good morning, Principal Claus!" The students greeted back in glee, albeit out of sync.

"It has come to my attention that Miss Quantum won't be available to teach you kids some time,"

K.O. and Dendy perked up, suspicious after what happened the last time Miss Quantum was unavailable.

"She's quite ill, and she will take a long time to recover." Principal Claus continued. "Heeding the complaints from last time, we've decided to take a substitute from our own staff!"

Backing out to give way to the mystery teacher, "Children, please welcome Professor Crowe!"

From outside stepped in Professor Crowe, a giant bird with black feathers and long legs. He wore glasses with those dangling strings, as well as a white polo and an old-timey vest. He wore big brown shoes too. In his hand-like wings were a bunch of papers and books.

The students began to chatter amongst themselves in awe.

Crowe nodded at Principal Claus, who then left him at this new class.

"Good morning, children. My name is Dr. Edgar Crowe," He placed down his things on the desk, "But you can call me Professor Crowe. I am after all, a professor of Lakewood Public."

The students felt intimidated by the aura of this new teacher—new, boring, bookish, and too old for them.

And yet, calmer, more patient, and friendlier than the air that Miss Quantum carried.

"If any of you heard of me, you'll be happy to know that I regularly teach certain classes for the 13-17 Year Olds' Level." He chuckled, "which means you kids have nothing to worry about!"

He then picked up one of the books on the desk and flipped the pages, "I know Miss Quantum specializes better in Science and Mathematics, but since I'm the teacher now, we'll be dabbing on more towards Language, Literature and History!"

Some kids groaned while some cheered in interest.

"There!" He remarked finding the perfect page.

"Now, before we begin, I want to establish, um, a class covenant!"

"What's a covenant, Professor Crowe?" Asked Genesis.

"Good question!" He adjusted his glasses, "A covenant is another way to refer to an agreement. That means one or many persons agree on a set of things."

"Isn't that kinda like a bunch of rules?" Snarked Nanini.

"One can say it is, but I say it is a covenant," Crowe replied back in a chipper tone.

"Now, as for the terms..." He began to pace about the classroom, eyeing each and every student.

"I will allow you kids to do anything, and I mean anything in my class, whether it's sleep, leave, or use the restroom, even without that magical PP Pass,"

The children gasped collectively and began to chat amongst themselves.

K.O. thought that was too good to be true.

"Heck, even eat and play!" He paused, waiting for the children to calm a little.

"But only if you children agree to these conditions! Are all of you kids listening?"

"Yes, Professor Crowe!"

"Good!" He stood in the front, very still.

"First, no Power Battles, no fighting of any kind! I don't mean just physically, but academically and morally too!"

The children stopped their cheering.

"I know a few of you are definitely going down a villainous path or are being forced to, and I know the rest of you hero kids don't like them so much. As much as you guys don't get along, I will not tolerate such petty division in my classroom, understood?"

No response.

"Am I understood?" Crowe raised his voice.

"Yes, Professor Crowe!" The children replied back in fear.

"Second, treat the teacher, or whoever is speaking with respect. There is no room for insecurity in my classroom. If one wants to speak up, comment, or criticize, interrupt politely. Please."

The students nodded.

"Third and last," Crowe leaned against the desk, arms crossed with an air of authority, "the most important! Break it and I will fail you—no one is allowed to use their powers."

The students gasped in offense. All of them were panicked and in trembling chatter.

"What?!" K.O. exclaimed.

"But our powers make us who we are!"

"My powers help me do good in school!"

"Ahem!" Crowe cleared his throat in a way so piercing the students had silenced themselves.

"These are the terms of not just my class here with you, but every class that I have handled. I have failed and dropped many students. If any of you disagree, you are free to drop out and take your education somewhere else."

Dendy raised her hand.

Crowe acknowledged her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Dendy, Professor," She stood up in respect. "And I must ask a question."

"Proceed, Dendy."

"If there is anything I know about established agreements, it is that they serve a purpose, a purpose that benefits the parties in question." She adjusted her goggles, "I cannot in good conscience agree until it is clear to everyone why these are the rules—terms, I mean—that you have set in place."

"Thank you for your voice, Dendy. You may sit down," Professor Crowe then began his explanation, looking directly at his students.

"Firstly: We obviously know that fighting or causing anger amongst others is a thing that while it raises our spirits in its own way, may allow room for undesirable things to grow within us."

He began to pace, "In better words, it's not as fun. Fighting isn't fun when it's gonna make you feel bad later."

The teacher noticed that the students seemed to disagree with his point, or maybe they're just angry they won't get to fight.

He inhaled, pacing to the opposite direction, "Secondly: Regardless of who you are, of your gender, of your beliefs, of your status in life, or of your alignment, everyone has the right and deserves the right to shine, and express themselves! To prevent what brings about bad feelings--You won't like it if no one could see you, hear you, or feel you while you're just standing there, right?"

A number of the students nodded.

"Right," He then walked back to the front of the desk.

"As for that last one, why," He cleared his throat suddenly. "Which of you kids have their powers figured out? Like, fully aware that they have obvious powers?"

K.O. and Dendy raised their hands, alongside most of the class.

Professor Crowe noted the few lone students, many of them embarrassed.

"You can put your hands down," He then walked towards one of students, a teal axolotl child wearing a yellow shirt and golden bangles on their antennae-horn things.

"What's your name?"

The child sunk lower into their seat, flustered.

"You don't have to be scared. What's your name?"

"L-Leslie, Professor Crowe,"

"Nice to know you, Leslie," He put a comforting wing on their shoulder. "Why do you look so worried?"

The child could only focus on the stares of their classmates.

"Is it because of your lack of powers?"

Leslie nodded slowly. "Nana said so."

"Oh?"

"But I'm scared, P-Professor,"

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that bad things happen whenever Nana realizes she's wrong. If I do have powers, erm, eventually I have to hide them."

"Oh dear," The teacher immediately caught the situation, "I'm sorry about that. Know that I don't intend to shame anyone's powers, or lack thereof, okay?"

They nodded, calming down.

He bent down and whispered to them, "If you'd like to talk more about this, you're free to speak with me after class, alright?"

Leslie nodded, knowing they finally found someone to vent to.

"Alright, I'll be blunt," Crowe, away from Leslie, began to pace around the students. "Powers aren't everything. Life can be a lot more interesting when you try to face it without them,"

"In fact," He went on, "folks who don't have their power realized, or just outright don't have any powers, why, they're just a little bit happier than the rest of us."

"How come?" Asked Bobo, the rest of the students eyeing him in concern.

Professor Crowe paused in his pace and faced Bobo.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Bobo."

"Okay Bobo," The teacher was standing next to K.O.'s place, his feather-fingers tapping on his desk.

"What is it you like about your powers?"

"Uh, I dunno. It's funny?"

Everyone laughed.

"I see," He stopped his tapping. "But, erm, what exactly are your powers to you? What do you think of them?"

Bobo actually paused in their motions to think.

"Do your powers seem to be valuable or important to you in any way?"

Bobo blinked.

"Oh my Cob, they don't. They're just..._funny_." They looked directly at Professor Crowe, "Professor, am I useless?"

"Nonsense, Bobo! You can still be the person you want to be even if your powers don't play out in your favor!"

"So I can still be a hero?"

"...yes! Don't let anyone define you, Bobo."

Almost pecking K.O.'s face, "what about you? What's your name?"

"K.O.,"

"Okay, K.O.," Crowe twisted himself to fully face the boy. "Same goes to you! How important are your powers?"

"Well, very important, Professor Crowe sir," K.O. replied immediately, feigning confidence.

"How so?"

"Well, my powers are a part of who I am, just like everyone else. They've been really helpful for fighting villains and protecting the people I love!"

"Yes yes, how noble!" He tapped on the table again. "Now, if you were to get disempowered, what would you do?"

K.O. remembered his father.

"I," He thought of his Mom's old friend Doctor Greyman.

The boy was rendered speechless.

"Yes?"

"I don't know."

"Really now?"

K.O. was slowly getting irritated at his feelings of discomfort, "I really wouldn't know, Professor. I would never expect it, honestly."

Professor Crowe gave K.O. a soft look, mistaking that violet twinkle in the boy's electric copper eyes for a sparkle of confidence—a confidence that seemed to betray the boy's tone of uncertainty.

"Well, that's why I want you and your classmates to learn how to deal with it when it happens." He smiled, then continued as he walked back to the front.

"Are you satisfied, Dendy?"

She hesitated to answer when they locked eyes.

"...yes, Professor."

"Alright!" He clasped his wing-hands. "So, is that a deal, kids?"

"Yes, Professor," The students responded in an obedient tone.

K.O. suddenly noticed Genesis change in color. She was seated right next to him. He never knew she could take on a human form so easily.

She was frowning, dropping all of her catty traits.

"Good! Now," Professor Crowe picked up his book, "time to start our first lesson!"

The children were too hesitant to chatter, to murmur amongst themselves, scared at this unpredictable teacher of theirs. He was capable for a substitute, but he had a homey, domineering energy that overshadowed the intimidating challenge of Miss Quantum.

"Please turn your textbooks to page 19."

K.O. gasped when he realized it was the future lesson he was having a difficulty studying.

He looked back up and saw the word "**LUCK**" written on the board.

"Do any of you children believe in this?" Crowe pointed at the word on the board, using some sort of marker-chalk pen thing. "If you believe in luck, raise your hand."

None of the students did.

"Huh, something's new 'bout this generation," He muttered to himself before clearing his throat. "Whatever, our lesson is going to involve some pretty interesting ideas about luck!"

Crowe put the marker-chalk pen in his pocket, "The lesson we have concerns a popular legend that has existed and cycles around the early decades of every century in history."

The children oohed and aahed.

"Most Maizefolk are very familiar with this legend, actually. Yes, those," He faked coughed and made air quotes, "corny weirdos have a culture. We—erm, they, r-rather, have quite the impact on our planet's history!"

"Legend tells of a beautiful, blinded maiden, who had no feet but wheels that let her spread fortune wherever she went. She gave aid and advice to anyone she crossed. Anyone who disagreed with her or rejected her help was cursed with unfortunate circumstances! Those who listened, who said yes to her fickle words, were blessed until the end of their days."

The students were in awe at the mystic nature of the legend.

"The maiden was known as Lady Luck, a force, or a being, some say a deity, who mastered all of chance and fate, destiny and the events that happened in due course."

"Man, it's a shame she's not real," Nanini spoke up.

"Oh ho ho, but there are testimonies out there, little imp, many that occur in century-long gaps, of sightings of Lady Luck, and what she brings."

He began to pace about in front, pulling out his marker-chalk pen.

"Historians throughout the years have been arguing about her alignment. While most Maizefolk believe she is a non-aligning force like themselves and their idol Cob, Lady Luck is said to be a mystery. No one has known her personally, or knew her long enough to gather an impression."

He drew a horseshoe on the board, "she has been testified to have helped heroes, notably the famous Detective Oliver Once-Over!"

"Oh oh oh! My mommy told me about him! He was famous for stopping a pyramid crime scheme in like, um, around the early 19XY days,"

"Well said, K.O.," Crowe was impressed at the boy's knowledge. "He said in one of his salvaged journals that he credits Lady Luck as one of the forces that helped him take that scheme down!"

He then drew another horseshoe, this time upside down, intersecting with the first one.

"And yet, she has assisted villains too, like Embroidery Hurley, a villain from 178X known for serial kidnapping animals and using their fur to keep up with the fashion trends at the time."

The students cried out in terror, gasping at such a gruesome sounding villain. Doesn't help that most of them are animals.

"Oh calm down, she's dead already!" Crowe snapped. "Lady Luck's so-called magic helped Embroidery Hurley hunt down rarer animals, a number of which she was responsible for having gone extinct."

"Now, as a little recitation, I want to be able to hear from all of you," He then paused in the front-center.

"What would you do if you came across Lady Luck?"

As K.O. watched his classmates, he tried thinking of an answer. The lesson made a lot more sense to him now, but the idea of Lady Luck seemed so unexpected to him.

No one can predict whenever she'll come. She never seemed to have gone to everyone anyway. There's a reason why she's a figure of legend.

"I suppose that if I met Lady Luck," Suddenly it was Dendy's turn, "I would ask her for help in my development as a person, on how I would be with my friends and family in the future. If she can affect my life in the long term, I find it imperative to be in her graces, in that I'll be able to live happily in such an unpredictable life."

"Eloquently spoken, Dendy," Professor Crowe smiled at her. "Your turn, K.O.,"

"Uh," he stood up from his chair, still haven't thought of an answer.

"Take your—" The school bell suddenly rang.

The kids began to cheer.

"Before you leave, let me remind you of that pair project you're due tomorrow,"

They all groaned in response.

"I know I know," He glanced at the clipboard attached to the table, "Your power study on enhancements and enchantments...? Yes. We'll be continuing our recitation next meeting, and be ready for an essay activity too!"

The students were muttering to each other, suddenly stressed out by the workload by this new teacher.

"Alright, you're all free to go." And Professor Crowe was blown away by the rushed stampede of the students leaving the classroom.

He sighed, cleaning up. "Just when your life is hard enough. May Cob have mercy on these poor, poor children."


	2. Enchantment

Scouting Groups were considered clubs at Lakewood Public. This was K.O.'s first meeting at Solo Hero Scouts. After being egged on by the Sidekick Scouts Scoutmaster and then his Mommy, he relented and joined in.

The first thing he realized was that he was the only 6-11-Year-Old in Solo Hero Scouts.

He got a lot of looks and murmurs from the teens in there, wondering if this little boy walked in there by mistake.

"You lost, kid?" K.O. turned to the voice.

> **TRIVIA—a bookish hero with love for the unusual truth. A sort of prism-spotted humanoid**.

"No no, it's just my first day here in Solo Hero Scouts."

A good lot of the teens laughed.

Trivia did not, "Ooh, that's a first! You must be really exceptional to get into Solo Hero Scouts at such a young age."

"Or his head's gettin' too big!"

"Hey, don't be rude, Umbrella Brock!" Trivia defended, "He's just a kid,"

"Exactly!" He retorted in reply, off-screen.

Trivia sighed. "Don't mind him, buddy. Mr. Hydrawl should be here any minute."

"Oh, okay," K.O. nodded.

"You can sit next to me if you like,"

"Thanks, um—"

"Trivia. And you?"

"K.O.,"

"Nice to meet ya!"

K.O. chuckled, thinking this would be a good meeting.

* * *

Dendy was browsing through her hackpack's stored documents—she had her to-do list ready for when she and K.O. start working on the project.

As the door to Solo Hero Scouts opened, she gave way to the stampede of students that went out the small door.

Trailing behind them all was K.O., hair disheveled within his headband and silent in his exit.

"How was Solo Hero Scouts, K.O.?" The question made the boy jump.

"Oh!" He shut the door behind him. "Maybe we can talk about it when we get to your place?"

"If it makes you most comfortable, then so be it," she smiled as the two of them headed for the school doors.

"What club did you say you were in, Dendy?"

"Computer Cuties Camp," She replied. "It disappoints me that there are very few heroes who enlist themselves there."

"Are you sure you didn't accidentally sign up into a villain's club, Dendy?"

"I am sure, K.O. Although the only other hero there is from the 13-17 A-Class."

"Ah," He opened the doors for themselves, waiting outside for their ride to Dendy's place. Other children were there waiting for their ride home.

"Is it fair that we divide the work, K.O.? I can focus on Enchantment while you can focus on Enhancement."

"This is a research project, right Dendy?"

"Yes, as well as a heritage report. Did you not listen to Miss Quantum when she announced it?"

"I think I was in the restroom."

"Well, I'm sure we won't have to worry. Kappas have a history of using charms and enchantments. I assume your father has familiarity with enhancement-"

Dendy stopped herself when she realized what she said. K.O. seemed to have frozen briefly.

"I'm sorry if I mentioned it, K.O.—"

"It's fine, Dendy. To be honest, I don't remember much of what happened during my first weekend together with Dad. One moment we were trying--well, struggling--to have a father-son bonding activity, the next I woke up to the smell of Lord Boxman's breakfast. It's like the adventure got cut out in the middle."

"Peculiar, but fascinating. Perhaps when we finish my part, we can try to find out the source of the gap in your memory."

Before K.O. can respond, the sight of a leafy car got his and Dendy's attention.

"We're here!" Pavel announced calmly yet cheerfully. Pepelina gestured the two children to get inside the car.

"Time to go, K.O.,"

"Right!"

* * *

K.O. knew that Dendy lived in a swampy area. What he didn't know was that the swampy area was very beautiful. The green and brown of the whole area seemed to be lined with shades of rosy pink, either from the setting sun or the swamp blossoms growing there. It was a small subdivision consisting of swamp houses, all on stilts. Various creatures seemed to live here, like frogs, lizards, plantmen, and some varieties of merfolk. Oh, and Dendy's kappa family, of course.

The leaf car stopped within some nearby parking area, a distance away from the houses.

Everyone got out of the car and headed to the houses. K.O. shook like a dog, drying himself from the water that filled the car.

"Which one's your house, Dendy?"

"That would be this one, K.O.," Dendy's father spoke for her, hand on the handle.

The four walked in.

The inside was like any ordinary house.

"If you two need anything, just call us for help, alright?" Pavel said, watching the children enter Dendy's room.

"You have any ideas for snacks, dear?" Asked Pepelina.

"Well, I'm sure we can whip up something special,"

———

"While I'm not exactly a magical person, most kappas have abilities easily more attributable to magic," Dendy was coloring an area of the illustration board she and K.O. were holding using some acrylic paint.

"Do your parents have magical powers?"

"Well, sort of. You can view their powers as magical if you wish." Dendy went to change the paint. "Do you mind passing the silver paint?"

"Here," K.O. handed the small bottle of paint. "What powers do they have?"

"Well, my Mom has this peculiar ability,"

"Explain?" K.O. took out his packed glitter shaker.

"Well, she can hold things into solid, tangible objects, plus she can handle their various weights."

Dendy reached for her hackpack, making a visualization, "For instance, she can lift our entire house with one hand, but she can also hold the literal idea of let's say...good smelling flowers!"

"Woah," K.O. was amazed at the visualization and how Dendy's words directed it. "I don't understand it, though?"

"Yes, I find that difficult to grasp myself." She then placed back the hackpack where she had gotten it and resumed her work. "My Dad says he has the power of, erm, 'polite charisma'. He didn't exactly explain what that meant, but he claims that it has helped him stop villains that tried to attack him multiple times."

"Huh," K.O. then sprinkled glitter at the section with still-wet paint. "So we're gonna put all that in the Enchantment section, then?"

"Well, I'll cite my parents as examples," Dendy paused in her motions, trying to visualize again a finished product.

"Maybe you can drive this home further by clarifying some misconceptions about kappas? Some of this stuff you wrote is giving me the wrong idea."

"I plan to do so when we report next meeting, K.O.," Dendy said. "...what exactly is giving you the wrong idea?"

"There's this part that just talks about organs and body parts--it's kinda creepy, and honestly sounds like something I'd find in a Ghoul School Biteology book."

"Oh! Were you not aware that kappas made large contributions in the field of Medicine in Sunrise Land?"

"Well, I know Sunrise Land is super futuristic and ahead of its time! Many of my favorite cartoons are animated there, and that's also the same place jelly donuts come from, right?"

"I'm not sure about the last part, but yes!"

The portion they were working on was essentially done. It just needed to dry.

"I just realized something!"

"What is it, K.O.?"

"Isn't it weird that Professor Crowe said we'd submit this tomorrow, even though today is Friday? Does he not know we don't have school on Saturdays?"

"Perhaps he said that out of habit. Miss Quantum has done this before."

"Ah right, Saturday!" K.O. smacked his forehead. "How are we gonna finish this if I have to see my Dad tomorrow?"

"I could join you tomorrow,"

"Dendy!" K.O. gasped. "You do know Dad is a famous supervillain, right?"

"And would make for great observation," She seemed unfazed by the implications. "He is a bioengineer, correct?"

"Well, yeah?"

"Then he can be of great help for our project, plus you will be able to bond with him better."

"...are you sure, Dendy? He's one of the greatest evils I've ever met. I remember how he trapped me and my friends in a box once, and then used goo clones to trick us into thinking our friends died! He's messed up, Dendy! Doesn't help that—well, that he's my Dad."

"Well, you have been messed up on occasion, K.O., so I am not afraid."

"W-what?"

* * *

The children were called to the dining area for snacks.

"How's your project doing, kids?" Pavel asked, table setting.

"We're actually half-way done, Mr. Dendy's Dad!" K.O. replied, him and Dendy sitting down.

"I must ask permission," Dendy spoke. "that perhaps I can go to K.O.'s to finish our project? We feel as though it won't be finished by today."

"Just as long as you finish by tomorrow," Pepelina came with a plate of what appears to be salmon heads stuffed with raw salmon meat, cream, cucumber, and other delicious flavorings.

Dendy smiled as the food was laid on the table. K.O. "oohed" at it.

Pavel gave his daughter a thumbs up.

"Alright," She replied, placing one head onto her plate.

K.O. played around with the contents of his salmon head right after Pepelina placed it on his plate.

"You don't have to eat the head if you don't want to K.O.," Dendy told him. "I usually am the only one who eats it."

"Oh," K.O. then emptied the salmon head on his plate and ate its contents, "Mmm, this is really good, Mrs. Dendy's Mom!"

"Thank you, K.O.," She replied after a sip of cucumber water that K.O. just noticed was placed on the table.

* * *

Dendy came back from her room, carrying her things and the project into the living area. K.O. sat there, on the phone.

"Yeah, Mommy said so," He seemed slightly stressed, a few strands of hair falling out of formation, "...it's okay? Great! Um...thanks."

"Is there any problem, K.O.?" Dendy sat down next to him.

"Yeah, um, Dad's gonna be the one to pick us up. Mommy says she and Mr. Gar are out on an important secret mission-date. I don't know why they're taking a while, but I'm sure they're okay."

"How long has it been going for?"

"Since two days ago. They won't tell me what it's about though—something about 'adult stuff,'"

"Hmm, that is peculiar." Dendy then reached out into her pocket and pulled out a sparkly ball.

"What's that, Dendy?"

"It's a soul ball—in kappa culture, these are functioning luck charms. Early kappas thought that good luck would manifest by consumption, but later on it was discovered that the opposite would occur should it happen."

Dendy then handed it out to K.O.

"You're giving it to me?"

"My father says I should. He never exactly said why."

"You don't need to if you want,"

"No, I insist. It is a great honor you very much deserve.

K.O. took it. "Alright."

He stared at it for a while then kept it in his pocket.

"I just realized," Dendy spoke, "you don't have your stuff for when you go to Boxmore."

"Dad said he'll take of it,"

"How nice of him."

The front door suddenly sounded a knock.

Dendy got up and opened it.

"Finally, the right house!"

"Good evening, Professor Venomous."

"Ah," Professor Venomous took a step back, slightly flustered. He cleared his throat and held out his hand. "You must be Dendy."

They shook.

"He's here, K.O.!" Dendy called out from the door.

The Professor gave way as the two exited the house—K.O. was holding the project.

"Looking good so far," He complimented the children's work. "Enchantments and Enhancements...? What are they teaching you kids?! Looks pretty 13-17 to me."

"That is how Miss Quantum teaches," Dendy snarked.

K.O. closed the door behind him. "Sorry you had to pick us up like this,"

"That's fine, K.O. You're always welcome," The three then walked to the parking area.

"K.O., I thought you said you had a new teacher?"

"Yeah, just today. He's kinda intimidating."

"Really now? Is he too strict on you kids?"

"Not exactly," Dendy joined in. "He has, um...peculiar expectations for our class."

"Peculiar? That's phrasing I've never heard of before."

"He said we weren't allowed to use our powers in class! Isn't that weird?" K.O. complained, "and if I have to be honest, really restricting."

Venomous almost stopped. "That's an unheard of teaching practice! Usually lessons involve the use of powers, unless of course it's a public school, o-or that the school is religious—"

"Well, we do study in a public school." Dendy said.

"And you've never been prohibited to use them before?"

"Nope," K.O. responded.

"...yeah, maybe your teacher is religious. Which, mind you, I doubt, since Cob worshippers were last heard of since I was your age but..." Venomous stopped his words and sighed, repressing a childhood memory that may be elaborated upon later on.

From a distance where Venomous seemed to be directed was a space occupied by a...desk? A desk with rockets and Lord Boxman atop it.

Boxman waved at them. The three responded accordingly until they arrived at the desk.

Boxman fiddled with the remote in his hand.

"Let me guess," He addressed the children, "school project?"

They nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunrise Land = Japan
> 
> also twisting around actual kappa lore for world building befitting of this show is a lot harder than it looks


End file.
